Big Brother Prussia
by Osamu Kurogane
Summary: Holy Roman empire was a collection of empires. But after the Napoleonic wars, it was replaced by a new union, the German Confederation. Let's just say that our story isn't about the Holy Roman Empire, but what happened afterwards. Warning: Shounen-ai!


I do not own Hetalia. ^^' Just a disclaimer. XD

And just to warn you, I use Gilbert's last name of Beilschmidt instead of Weilschmidt because I like Beilschmidt better. And these are my own ideas of what happened in between each of the Hetalia events so… yeah. XD

Translations of everything you need to know in this chapter at the bottom. Thank you for reading!

*~* *~* *~* =.=' *~* *~* *~*

*~* the year of chibitalia, after holy rome left *~*

Chibitalia (Feli Venezia Vargas)cried in _her_ room. _She_ had just spoken with Holy Roman Empire and they had their first and last kiss. _She_ had given him the gift of _her_ underwear.* Holy Roman Empire had gone to a war he would probably never come back from. He was Chibitalia's biggest love of _her_ life. _She_ was heartbroken.

There was a knock on the door. "Olaszország, méz. Are you okay in there? When you came back home, you just ran to your room with tears in your eyes. Did Szent Római Birodalom do something to you?" the voice of Hungary (Elizaveta Hedervary) said from behind the door.

Chibitalia sniffled. "Sacro Romano Impero left for the war today. I don't think he's coming back!" Chibitalia yelled out in despair.

Hungary, on the other side of the door, bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have told Italia-chan about Holy Roman Empire. She sighed and opened the door to find a cute little Chibitalia that had no underwear on. "A lélegzet! Olaszország! Where are your bloomers?" She exclaimed, a bit of blush on her cheeks when she guessed where they went.

Chibitalia moaned in depression. "I gave them to Sacro Roma as a souvenir of our friendship." Chibitalia frowned. "I hope he doesn't lose them because that's the only thing that I could have given to him on the spot. Well, except for that kiss."

Hungary smiled, a bit of blood dripping from her nose. "YOU TWO KISSED? AND I MISSED IT?" She exclaimed before she ran to Chibitalia, who was sitting on _her_ bed hugging a pillow to _her_ chest, and hugged _her_ with all of her strength. Which was a lot of strength.

"Miss Ungheria! Hug! Too! Tight!" Chibtalia said in between gasps.

Hungary quickly let Chibitalia go. "Sorry, méz. Sometimes I forget my own strength." Hungary rubbed the back of her head. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come back. Especially if you love him so strongly that he will feel your love and it will empower him to conquer anything." Hungary smiled at little Chibitalia affectionately.

Chibitalia looked up at Hungary. "Davvero?" _she_ questioned in such a cute way that it made Hungary squeal.

"Most definitely!" She told him enthusiastically. She picked _her_ up and tossed _her_ up. Chibitalia squeaked in delight. Hungary caught _her_ and set _her_ back on the bed. "Now, then." Hungary said in an authorative tone. "Let's get you into some new clothes so that we can start preparing breakfast!" Hungary said, as if she were giving order to her troops.

Chibitalia saluted. "Sì, signore!" _she_ said before _she_ started taking off all of her clothes.

Hungary went to Chibitalia's closet and opened it dramatically. Which one should she make him wear today?

*~*to holy roman empire and the napoleonic wars*~*

Holy Rome panted, blood smeared across his face and sword gripped tightly in his hand. "Stronzo. Why did you have to bring your revolution here? Why did I have to fight you? Why are you such a pervert?" Holy Rome shouted in frustration.

France (Francis Bonnefoy) smirked and chuckled his annoying chuckle. "Hohoho~3 But, mon cher. On the contraire. Why did you have to start an empire? Why did you have to take all the good looking countries except for Spain? Why do you get to have Italy?" Francis yelled back with the same amount of venom Holy Rome had at the beginning of the fight, but was too tired to show now.

Holy Rome smirked at this. "Because I love Italia while you just lust after her!"

France gasped at this. "How dare you say that, tu petite salope!" They continued their battle.

Holy Rome was losing focus, the exhaustion getting to him. His vision was becoming blurry, his blood running from his wounds, his legs becoming weaker, his sword dropping from his hands, his knees hitting the floor. Everything went black.

*~*later*~*

"Hey,kid!" a rough voice yelled.

His head pulsed.

"Yo, kid! You alright?" the voice became louder.

He opened his eyes, but closed the again, tightly, when he found that the daytime sun was too bright.

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL, KID? ICH REDE MIT DIR!" the voice yelled straight into his ear.

He shot up, eyes wide open. He looked around in alarm. He found that he was surrounded by dead bodies that were scattered across a wide open space. He also saw an albino man crouching in front of him, staring him straight in the eyes. He scooted back as quickly as he could, scared of the man for some reason.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know how to speak nation lingo? I'm assuming you're a nation since you're the only one alive on this bare-ass wasteland and Francis told me to keep an eye on you while he goes to gloat to his boss about victory or something. Yo? Hello? Can you even hear me? Is there something wrong with your ears? Or is it your vocal chords? Hah? What's wrong with you? Why aren't you speaking back to the awesome me?" And the albino ranted before he suddenly paused, actually waiting for an answer.

He blinked before he said "Um... I guess?" He said questioningly. This albino guy was weird.

The albino scoffed. He stood back up from his kneeling position. "So you can speak. I thought I was gonna have to teach how to speak like in those stories that I read. What's your name kid?"

He stared at the man. "I don't know."

"Eidontno? What the hell type of country is that?" The albino laughed at his own joke. He sighed in content after he stopped. "But seriously? You don't know what country you are? Did Francis hit you too many times on the head or something?" The albino grabbed the kid's head and pulled at it so that he could see the top. There was a large wound on it. "Wow, he really _did_ hit you too many times on the head." He pushed the kid's head away. The kid sort of toppled over himself. "Well, since you can't remember your name, how about I give one to you?"

The kid cocked his head to the side. "A new name? Isn't that a bit... strange?"

The albino cackled. "Kesesesesesese! Not if you're the awesome me! Let's see." The albino went into deep thought. "What about... Ludwig. Ludwig Brunschildt. Yeah! That sounds like a good name! Hah! Of course it's good. It was thought up by the awesome me! HAHAHA-!" He laughed really loudly before he started having a cough attack. The kid got up and started patting him on the back. He kept patting until the coughs went away. The albino grabbed the kid by the shoulder and shook it a little bit. "You know, you're alright for an amnesiac kid. I think I'll name you after my grandfather, Germania, since you look a lot like him when he was a kid. You can be... Germany!" Then he smirked. "And in my language, we can call you Deutschland. Yeah, that sounds cool." He nodded to himself in satisfaction.

Newly named Germany (Ludwig Brunschildt) furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

The albino froze. Then he looked at Germany as if he was crazy. "You don't know who I am?" He asked in a low tone. Germany's eyes widened a little when he realized where this was going. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK THE FUCKING AWESOME ME IS?" Germany cringed. He got ready to deal with the physical hits, but was surprised when he heard the hardy cackle of the albino man. "_**I**_ am the most awesome, most amazing, most great, most powerful, most sexy country in this whole world!" He said in the cockiest manner that Germany could remember, which wasn't much, but it sounded really cocky. "I am the awesome PRUSSIA! Preußen in my language."

"What is your language?" Germany questioned.

Prussia smiled in a proud way, rather than cocky. "The language of my grandfather! German! HEY!" Germany flinched from the loudness of Prussia's voice. "I should teach you it, too! Since you're Germany and it would be cool if you spoke German! Germany speaking German. Yeah, it would be pretty weird if you spoke french. And even weirder if you spoke _**Italian**_!"

For some reason, that comment struck a chord in Germany that he couldn't understand. "WHY WOULD IT BE SO WEIRD IF I SPOKE ITALIAN?" He yelled angrily.

Prussia's eyes widened. "Woah, calm down, little dude. It was a joke. I don't know why you freaked out at that, but hey. _Suum cuique_. To each his own." He shrugged at the latin part, before he started to walk away. "Follow me if you don't want to be raped by Francis and his perverted ways."

Germany got scared all of a sudden, so he ran after Prussia. He saw Prussia's hand out, like it was spread out to him, so he took it and immediately found comfort. He looked up to see that Prussia was smirking to himself in the cockiest way possible.

Germany's thoughts: Man, this guy really is strange.

Prussia's thoughts: Finally! An awesome underling for the awesome me! Kesesesesese!

*~* *~* *~* =.=' *~* *~* *~*

End of chapter one

*This info is based off of the manga rather than on the anime. In the anime, Chibitalia gives HRE his broomstick because it's more... child appropriate, I guess? And in the manga, Chibitalia gives HRE his underwear, which I find to be more funny. XD

Translations (using google translate)

(Hungarian) Olaszország, méz- Italy, honey

(Hungarian) Szent Római Birodalom- Holy Roman Empire

(Italian) Sacro Romano Impero- Holy Roman Empire

(Hungarian) A lélegzet!- The gasp! (I wanted it to be like that thing where people make fun of the french: "le gasp!" XD)

(Italian) Miss Ungheria!- Miss Hungary!

(Italian) Devvero?- Really?

(Italian) Sì, signore!- Yes, sir! (I just wanted to make it so that Chibitalia calls Hungary like a man in some way. XD)

(Italian) Stronzo!- You asshole!

(French) Tu petite salope!- You little bitch!

(German) WAS ZUM TEUFEL, KID? ICH REDE MIT DIR!- WHAT THE FUCK, KID? I'M TALKING TO YOU!

(Latin) Suum Cuique- To each his own

Hope you liked it! ^^

Don't worry. It's not the end. XD


End file.
